O Pianista
by Maaiy
Summary: Assistiram o episodio em que Kick toca piano, certo? Então, essa ideia surgiu do nada e eu gostei dela. (O Slash vai depender da mente da pessoa)


Canon: **Kick Buttowisk**

Promp: One-shot/Non-Slash. Kick é pianista!

N/A: Assistam o episódeo em que Kick toca piano antes de ler essa FF. Obrigada.

* * *

Kick odiava tocar piano simplesmente pelo fato de não lhe proporcionar nenhuma adrenalina. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não sabia.

Seu pai, desde de muito cedo, o forçara a aprender. Com isso, dito e feito, kick aprendeu.

Muitos músicos, compositores e pianistas dizem coisas lindas sobre o som tocar a alma e o coração. Sobre o som ser um prazer e tocar piano ser uma _vida_.

Kick acha isso uma besteira.

Piano era um instrumento com um som bonito, isso ele concordava. Mas ao passar dos anos, apesar de seus dedos tocar as teclas e dançar sobre elas como um profissional... Kick não sentia _mágica_.

Aos 16 anos seu pai estava tão orgulhoso de seu talente no piano que não resistiu em colocá-lo em uma apresentação ao vivo. Kick negava com toda sua vontade possível, onde no final conseguiu convençer o pai de que só aceitaria fazer isso com a condição de que fosse _uma vez só_ e que fosse _longe_. A apresentação foi marcada em uma cidade próxima, mas ao mesmo tempo sem conexão com a sua.

Kick se sentiu mal por vários motivos, mas o pior foi de ter que mentir para seu melhor amigo.

E apesar de Gunther sentir, saber que kick estava mentindo quando disse que ia visitar um parente na cidade vizinha e voltaria no dia seguinte, ele não fez questão de arrancar a verdade do amigo. A melhor qualidade de seu colega era a da confiânça, coisa que o fez serem amigos até hoje.

Kick Buttowski sentia medo de ser tratado diferente. Gostava de mostrar rigidez e autoconfiança, loucura e insanidade. E sabia que o simples fato de confessar ser bom em qualquer tipo de instrumento músical classico, faria sua moral decaír.

Seus pais não lhe ouviam, isso o irritava _demais_.

E com isso, Kick foi oferecido como pianista em _outra_ apresentação ao vivo. E mais _outra_ e _outra_. Até que seus pais aceitaram um convite para uma apresentação em _sua cidade _onde ele tinha certeza que todos saberiam quem era.

Ele estava _aterrorizado_.

Após algumas discussões com seus pais. Sua mãe, Honey, veio á seu quarto tentar fazer as pazes.

"Clarence, nós só queremos que as pessoas reconheçam o talento que você tem." foi a desculpa que ela deu.

"Você já pensou que eu simplesmente _não quero_ que elas reconheçam?" ele retrucou. "Esse é o problema. Vocês não conseguem entender isso!"

Após algum tempo em silêncio, sua mãe passou a mão por suas costas que estavam virados para cima na cama e Kick continuou.

"Eu não quero mais tocar piano em público." disse bufando.

"Você realmente não gosta, né?" comentou a mãe.

"Não importa se eu gosto ou não. Piano simplesmente não combina comigo!" ele levantou-se da cama e colocou o capacete devolta na cabeça antes de sair do quarto. "Vou na casa do Gunther." e com isso saio.

No mesmo dia, por volta das 7h da noite, sua casa estava vazia e um bilhete sobre um pacote encima de sua cama jazia.

"Voltaremos as 9h. Veja se serve e conversaremos quando voltarmos. - Mãe"

O pacote era transparente, com isso dando para se ver que tudo oque jazia dentro dela era negra como breu. Kick abriu-a e retirou oque-quer-que-seja o tecido que estava lá.

Uma roupa preta. Um conjunto completo de vestimenta de cor preta.

Kick sorriu.

Às 19h da noite do dia marcado para a apresentação, Kick estava nervoso. Sua roupa de apresentação estava servindo-lhe bem, o terno, a blusa e a gravata. Mas mesmo com sua pele coberta por inteira com malha negra, isso não o deixava menos nerveso com o fato de algo der errado de toda cidade ficar sabendo que Kick Buttowski era um_ pianista_.

Uma adrenalida ótima começou a percorrer seu corpo. E Kick sentiu pela primeira vez, _prazer_ em tocar piano.

A exitação, o perigo de alguem descobri-lo, os olhos das pessoas que só o chingavam e o esculachavam, agora aplaudindo-o de pé. Algumas loucas jogando-lhe flores, enquanto meninos mais velhos assuviavam em quão incrível a pessoa mistoriosa coberta de malha negra estivera.

Clarence sentiu-se bem. Suspirou fundo e dirigiu-se aos fundos do palco, sendo coberto pelas cortinas.

Pouco tempo depois a notícia estava espalhada em todo lugar.

Harold e Honey estavam tão orgulhosos que decidiram deixar Kick em paz, parando de lhe precionar eventos e apresentações.

Kick conseguiu continuar sua vida, e nunca tocou no assunto com ninguem (apesar de sua aparição ter virado uma lenda, oque de certo modo fazia-o rir).

Aos 18 anos de idade, sua irmã Brianna fazia 15 e seus pais pediram a ele que tocasse em sua festa de aniversário.

Kick estava em semana de provas acadêmicas, mas sua irmã havia virado descente o suficiente para não pertuba-lo durante esse tempo todo. Então não resistiu e aceitou a oferta.

Devolta dentro de sua roupa de malha (oque descepcionantemente dizendo, ainda o cabia), ele fez uma apresentação magnífica, com as músicas favoritas de Brianna, para mais de 150 convidados, entre eles alguns amigos antigos e outros fanáticos do clube de música.

Quando a apresentação acabou, recebeu um abraço apertado de irmã, chorando em seus braços, e se retirou.

Não esperava que alguem fosse louco o suficiente de segui-lo. Dirigiu de moto até sua casa onde planejava se trocar.

Ao chegar em sua casa, kick rapidamente tirou a máscara e a parte de cima de sua roupa e repousou-a sobre a mesa da cozinha (afinal estavam todos na festa)*. Ainda com a parte de baixo da malha, tirou as luvas e caminhou até a geladeira procurando um copo com água bem gelada.

"Bela apresentação." uma vóz grossa disse atráz de si.

Clarence congelou. Não sabia se virava ou se encolia em uma bola e esperava o mundo acabar.

Uma risada bem conheçida soou da mesma boca de antes.

Suas bochechas rubereceram.

"Gunther" suspirou aliviado.

Mas quando ele se virou não parecia estar vendo seu antigo melhor amigo. Isto é, Kick teve de se mudar de escola quando foi expulso e Gunther havia se mudado para uma parte mais longe da cidade, onde seus pais abriram uma nova loja. Com o ensino médio ocupando todo seu tempo, oque sobrava ele dedicava ás manobras não-tão-radicais quando costumava antes, mas ainda sim excitantes.

À sua frente estava um homem alto, ao contrário doque lembrava Kick, e magro, pelo que dava para notar atravéz do terno que usava. Gunther de agora continuava loiro, com seus olhos azuis de criânça e suas bochechas ainda fofas.

"Você emagreceu." apontou Gunther para a barriga descoberto do moreno que mal reconhecia sem seu capacete.

Kick desistiu de ficar aterrorizado com o acontecimento, afinal, Gunther já havia descoberto, então não teria porque mentir. Aproximou-se do colega e apertou seus braços o máximo que pôde em volta do amigo.

"Também senti saldades" Kick riu. Mal acreditava que conseguiu ter vivido sem ver seu melhor amigo por quase 1 ano.

As mãos e os braços igualmente grandes envolveram-lhe e puxando-o para um abraço mais apertado.

"E então?" ele disse ainda apertado com o colega.

"E então oque?" perguntou.

Gunther soltou-o.

"Eu ia perguntar como vão as coisas e quem sabe ficar umas 2h conversando, mas acho que a Brianna vai ficar brava comigo por ficar roubando seu tempo." ele disse dando um sorriso largo, mostrando que havia clareado os dentes.

"Nah" ele disse pegando seu copo com água e voltando a caminhar em direção á seu quarto devagar, tendo certeza que Gunther estaria seguindo-o. "Falando nisso." ele virou para encarar o amigo de infância, ainda com o copo na mão. "Como você me achou?" ele disse dango um gole do copo.

Gunther fez um som de deboche e depois sorriu largamente denovo, arqueando uma sombrancelha.

"Kick, eu sou o Gunther." ele apontou para si mesmo e os dois caíram na risada. Entrando no quanto. Quando Kick pegou um cabide com um terno branco pendurado de dentro do guarda roupa, Gunther virou-se de costas para dar privacidade ao amigo. "Mas falando sério agora..." ele comentou, ainda de costas, apoiado de lado na porta com o braço sobre a cabeça. "Você _realmente_ achava que eu não sabia?" terminou perguntando.

Kick ficou quieto, sério, surpreso e levemente vermelho. Mas continuou a se vestir. Colocando desodorante e perfume.

"Você não ficou surpreso?" ele arriscou perguntar.

Gunther se virou, ignorando o fato de que Kick ainda estava abotoando a camisa. Uma espressão séria no rosto, enquanto o outro apenas estava olhando fixadamente o chão, envergonhado.

"Não." ele disse.

Kick levantou a cabeça rápido e confuso.

"Porqu-" ele ia começar a perguntar, mas Gunther foi mais rápido.

"Brianna" ele deu de ombros.

Kick bufou.

"Mas não é só isso." aproximou-se e mostrando que Kick havia pulado um dos botões, desabotoou os três primeiros, voutando a abotoar na maneira certa enquanto falava. "Muitas vezes, na nossa infância, eu passava pela sua casa sem ter nada para fazer. Simplismente porque era meu melhor amigo e eu realmente gostava de você." ele começou. "Muitas dessas vezes, você estava ocupado treinando piano porque seu pai mandava. Você aprendia _muito_ rápido. E várias vezes eu me pegava parando na janela da sua casa só pra ficar ouvindo. Tentando adivinhar de quem era a música." ele suspirou e continuou "clichê, né?" e com isso deu uma risadinha para disfarçar. Largando o colega e pegando o blazer do terno encima da cama, estendendo-o.

Kick ficou sem palavras. Rubro. Seus olhos não conseguião focar em nada. Não conseguia fazer seu coração parar de bater e mesmo assim se sentia bem porque, afinal, era _Gunther_.

Inclinou-se para frente e deixou que sua testa caísse sobre o tórax do loiro, que ficou parado, apiando-o.

"Kick?" ele perguntou depois de algum tempo em silêncio. Aonde o moreno _continuava_ em silêncio. "Você sabe que eu não vou contar para ninguem. Mesmo que a gente brigue e nunca mais se fale. Seu segredo está bem guardado comigo." terminou passando sua mão pelos cabelos do menor, ainda quente de vergonha, apoiado em si. "Nossa... Acho que _nunca_ toquei no teu cabelo antes." ele disse rindo surpreso. "é incrivelmente macio. Acho que vou começar a usar capacete." ele brincou, podendo sentir que Kick havia dado um sorriso contra seu tôrax.

Após mais alguns segundos em silêncio, Gunther desceu sua mão e deu alguns tapas nas costas do rapaz. E então empurrou-o de leve para voltar a ficar de pé.

"Kick, a gente tem que ir para a festa. Se o Baile dos 15 começar e a gente não estiver lá, serão apenas _13_. Oque perde todo o propósito." ele disse ainda segurando os ombros do colega.

Kick confirmou com a cabeça.

Gunther ajudou-o a colocar o blazer branco e dirigiu-se a saída do quarto.

Quando foram até a garagem, Gunther confessou que logo que ele havia notado que Kick estava se apresentando na festa, ele pegou sua bicicleta e no momento que ouviu a última música acabar ele havia pedalado freneticamente para tentar chegar na casa deles antes, ambos riram como dois bons amigos por causa da história e decidiram por voltar com a moto do Kick.

A festa transcorreu normalmente. Ninguem suspeitou que Kick era o pianista mascarado e ainda o chingaram por ter perdido a apresentação dele. Gunther o acompanhou pelo resto da noite, não conseguiam se largar, eram muitas saldades e muitas coisas para conversar.

O loiro havia começado um namoro à um ano atráz que durou alguns meses, antes de Gunther perceber que não amava ela de fato. Uma fotógrafa mirin, bonita e tudo mais, descendente direta de família dinamarquesa que seus pais apresentaram. Estava atualmente solteiro, começara a participar do time de futebol americano apesar de não tolerar os tipos de jogadores idiotas e pervertidos que sempre fazer os esteriótipos de jogadores de futebol americano ser verdade.

Kick ria com a história, imaginando Gunther em um uniforme de futebol americano, e não achou nenhum pouco difícil imaginar.

"Ainda anda de Skate?" perguntou o maior.

"Sempre." respondeu Kick sorrindo.

Kanddle estava namorando Ronaldo, ainda, era oque Gunther havia ouvido falar. Ronaldo ainda estava estudando com Gunther, apesar de Kanddle ter escolhido estudar em uma escola particular.

Kick não deu a mínima pra isso.

"Kick." chamou uma vóz atras deles.

Ambos estiveram centados em um banco, fora do salão de festas, conversando. Mau notaram que as horas passaram.

A vóz que chamara o moreno era de sua irmã. Com outro vestido, um pouco descabelada pela festa. Um pouco, porque Brianna, sendo a rainha e a princessa que dizia ser, _nunca_ estaria descabelada em uma festa.

"Oi, baixinha." disse brincando, vendo sua irmã aproximar-se deles.

"Você não tem direito de falar isso, Gunther é quase o _dobro_ do seu tamanho!" respondeu, igualmente brincando.

Gunther riu alto.

"Não exagera." ele comentou.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos até que derrepende Kick se lembra de algo importante.

"Ah, Bri, eu não acredito que você contou pro Gunther sobre _aquilo_!" terminou cruzando os braços e arqueando uma de suas sombrancelhas.

Brianna riu. Olhou para o loiro que estava quieto admirando a cena e deu-lhe uma piscadela.

"Kick, ele é o _Gunther_, é trabalho dele." ela falou, e assim que deu uma pequena risada feminina uma música eletrônica começou a tocar. "Adoro essa música!" gritou, desapareçendo para dentro do salão novamente.

Ambos só olharam para a moça enquanto esta praticamente _corria desfilando_, oque Kick só conseguia ver ela fazer.

Ele riu alto.

"_Seu trabalho?_" perguntou.

Gunther retribuiu o riso e deu de ombros.

"Alguma coisa sobre cuidar de você." ele tentou explicar, embarassado, procurando as palavras certas. "Tipo... Um guarda-costas, ou algo do gênero." continuou tentando.

"Guarda-costas de um dublê." Kick sorriu imaginando a cena, com seu típico olhar de imaginar um plano."_Isso _ia ser legal."

Gunther virou o rosto e olhou sério para seu amigo.

"Kick, não posso prometer que vou sempre estar do seu lado e blábláblá, como eu _sei_ que havia prometido quando criânça." ele disse, calmo, mas sempre com aquele tom de brincadeira no ar, apesar do moreno saber que as palavras eram para ser sérias. "Mas uma coisa eu posso prometer." ele disse sorrindo. "Sempre vou ver suas apresentações, por mais raras que elas sejam." terminou.

Kick levantou uma sombrancelha.

"E se eu não fizer mais nenhuma?" ele perguntou divertido.

"éééé, daí eu teria que forçar algum empresário a contratar você." riu "Mas eu sei que você fará isso denovo." continuou um pouco mais sério, ainda sorrindo.

Kick teve que concordar com o amigo, e ele também podia, se certa forma, afirmar que apesar deles não terem se falado durante tanto tempo, Gunther ainda conseguia entender oque se passava pela cabeça do moreno.

E se perguntou se era por causa da conexão entranha que pareciam ter, ou ele simplesmente não havia mudado nada desde criânça.

Depos daquela noite, Kick continuou com sua vida, estudando (oque era raro), e praticando suas manobras.

Quando precisava de dinheiro, Kick concordava em tocar em orquestras e onde quer que seu talento escondido poderia ser útil para ganha-lo. Claro, sempre disfarçado. E como antes, sempre tendo aquela onda de adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo durante as apresentações.

Gunther cumpria sua promeça, surpreendendo Kick. Mesmo que este certa vez chegara atrasado, pois, foi dito assim que se encontraram na saída, que rescem havia jogado uma partida de futebol no torneio intercolegial e mau teve tempo de se trocar no caminho. Kick riu alto.

O futuro é sempre incerto, mas sua vida atual parecia estar correndo bem.

Que bom. Talvez até seje grato por saber tocar piano.

* * *

Final bizaaaaarroooo... Fim. -q


End file.
